1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser range finder, and more particularly to a laser range finder having a vibration isolation function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laser range finder is one of devices that measure a distance to a target by a light flux having a predetermined wavelength.
The laser range finder includes a sending portion that emits laser light to the target, a receiving portion that receives the laser light reflected by the target, a telescope used for confirming the target by an observer, or the like, wherein the telescope is aimed at the target to emit the laser light, and a time between when the laser light is emitted and when the laser light is reflected and returned is measured to calculate a distance to the target (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 8-262330, 2001-50742 and 2001-124856).
However, if the conventional laser range finder is held by hand and operated, vibration of the hand is transmitted to the device to cause displacement of a measurement point and prevent accurate measurement. In particular, when a faraway target is measured, a slight shake causes significant displacement of a measurement point, thus preventing measurement with high accuracy.
Such a problem also occurs when the laser range finder is used in a ship or a vehicle, besides when it is held by hand and operated.